This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to power saving techniques for processing circuitry on imaging devices.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. Conventional image sensors are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology or charge-coupled device (CCD) technology.
An image sensor may include a pixel array having photodiodes. Pixels signals from the pixel array may be sampled and processed by control and processing circuitry. Control and processing circuitry may include an analog core and a digital core.
It may be desirable to have image sensors with digital cores that consume less power.